Proteinopathies are diseases, disorders, and/or conditions associated with abnormalities in the production, folding, aggregation, metabolism, or degradation of proteins. Typically, proteinopathies are associated with and/or characterized by accumulation of one or more particular proteins into aggregates. Protein aggregates are observed in a variety of different types of diseases, disorders, and/or conditions, including cognitive impairment disorders, proliferative diseases, inflammatory diseases, cardiovascular diseases, immunologic diseases, ocular diseases, mitochondrial diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, and lysosomal storage diseases.